Alternate Love
by FakeSmilesRealTears
Summary: Go Read Terra Before You Read This Story. After Heather went back to her own demension, what happened? Everything has changed! But can she go back to her newfound home? x[[Chapter 2 up]]x
1. Chapter 1: Cheaters

**_STOP!_ **Ok listen up. This is the sequal to "Terra" by, well, me. So if you havnt read it yet, go read it. Otherwise this story will make absolutly no sense _whatsoeffingever_.

Opening Notes: Haha well yeah im back. GawjuzHeather with your sequal, as I said! Oh yeah, i changed my name. Hope that doesnt confuse people. Anyways here it is, hope you enjoy! Im kinda just going along with whatever I have in mind; no plan. So bear with me okie? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own anyone except Heather and Jingle so those are copyrighted to me. Dont steal em or ill have your head on a pretty silver platter.

* * *

Cyborg had been gone for days. Everyone was worried and they had searched the city many times, each time coming up with nothing. His communicator had been disconnected. Raven couldn't find him telepathically because of the half machine part of his brain. Starfire had cried. Beastboy had unhooked the videogame system. Robin spent more and more time in the gym. 

And then he came back. One morning, about a month after his disappearance, he came back. Everyone was in the main room, Raven sipping her tea, Beastboy staring at his hands, Starfire glumly looking after Silkie, and Robin blaring his music as to which not even Raven objected. The doors just opened and he walked in.

"Cyborg?" Beastboy yelled over the music. The pounding music suddenly shut off as Robin blinked as if his father had just come back from the dead.

"Where the hell have you been?" Robin asked, trying to look both angry and welcoming at the same time. It failed.

"Look. Don't ask okay? I just needed some time to myself dude." Cyborg said and went to the fridge.

"A month is a little long to just be time to yourself. Where were you?" Robin asked again.

"Dude, just forget it! I'm back now. Anything big happen?" Robin opened his mouth to object but Beastboy interrupted him.

"Cyborg! Your back! I can't believe it! I was so worried and I missed y-... uh yeah" He tried to look manly. "I missed playing video games with you! I have gotten so good; Ill beat you in no time!" Cyborg noticed the videogame system wasn't hooked up.

"Yeah right, I'm sure." He said with a smirk.

"So your back for good, I presume?" Raven said from a corner, her usual voice slightly mocking.

"Yeah I'm back. What's for breakfast?" He asked, finding nothing in the fridge. Everyone looked at everyone else and then back to Cyborg.

"Guess it's your turn to make breakfast." Robin said.

"No food, man."

"Well who's going shopping then?" Robin asked looking at the rest of the titans. Nobody said anything. Cyborg spoke up.

"I will." he said and turned and left before anyone could stop him.

"I hope he doesn't leave again..." Starfire said silently.

* * *

Turning, Heather ran from the room. Her footsteps pounded on the castle floor as she fled blindly through the many corridors. "_Heather?_" she heard Cyborgs voice gasp. But she was gone; gone in an instant. Tears formed in her brown eyes and blurred her vision. She swept past a girl in a dark cloak and she felt the girl reach out and grab her cloak, sweeping her off her feet and falling onto the cold floor.

"Heather?" Raven asked, kneeling to the ground. Heather ignored her and dropped her head into her knees and cried.

"Heather, what happened?" Raven asked, rubbing her back. Heather just wept. Footsteps approached behind her but she didn't look up.

"Uh Heather... it isn't what it looked like…When did you get back?" Cyborg said, nervously.

"…Go away…" Heather managed, sobbing quietly now.

"What happened?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"Nothing, I was just… she… it isn't what it looks like!" Cyborg exclaimed, now skittishly frantic.

"You were kissing her, weren't you?" Raven got up slowly.

"No, I… I…" Cyborg looked down at Heather, and then to Raven, then turned and ran.

"Heather…" Raven looked down at the whimpering girl. Jingle was nowhere to be seen on her earring. "Look, he's an ass. You on the other hand, where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I…got caught in another dimension…" Heather said quietly. "And now I want to go back." She said, looking up.

"Uh, don't you know the chances of you going to that excact same dimension are like, 500,000,000 to one?"

Heather sighed.

"What am I going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Opening Notes: Hey hey, Heres the second chapter. Happy Samhain/Hallows Eve/Halloween.

Disclaimer: Its in the first chapter. Dont tempt me, I have a pretty silver platter waiting...

* * *

Heels clacking down the hallways, Heather turned corner after corner until she came to the double doors of the Dorms in which her father owned. School had let out an hour ago but dear old daddy wanted an explanation for her incident in the hallway. Word had always gotten around easily at LivesHigh. 

Outside, the sun reflected on the ocean, making a beautiful picture she had drawn too many times. Heather took in the sight of the beautiful island and breathed a sigh of comfort. She then turned and went to the edge of the isle. There, just as it was back in the other dimension, was a big brown boulder in which Cyborg had said he had hid something under; something just for her. She really needed that Cyborg right now so she quickly used her sorcery and lifted the boulder, tossing it aside as she unraveled her gift. It was a black box.

She bent down and lifted the box out from the dirty prison. Lifting the cover, she peered inside, only to find a small digital camera.

"Why would he give me a camera?" she wondered to herself out loud. She put the box under her arm and stared at the tiny machine. Suddenly, a voice came from the camera.

"Identification confirmed. Pictures to Heather from Cyborg."

The little screen on the camera popped into life as it first showed a picture of herself as she sat on her temporary bed. Next came a picture of Cyborg and herself eating waffles. Heather felt a smile twitch onto her face as the next picture, consisting of herself again, bent over Cyborgs computer with a small flirty smile on her face as she looked down at the half machine human, came into view. After a few more pictures, she found herself laughing and remembering when she guessed, or rather knew, his ticklish spot. Then, a frown as she found herself walking inside of the portal. Suddenly, Cyborgs voice came from the camera.

"Hey Heather. Remember the good times. Don't forget the Cyborg from this dimension. I _won't_ forget you."

Then, the same voice answered, but not from the camera. "I never said that." Heather turned swiftly as she faced the Cyborg from the dimension she was currently in.

"Get away from me, you ass. You don't have any right to be acknowledging me after what you did. But just so were straight, its _over_." She turned and started walking back to the Dorms, but a metal hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Now wait a minute. Who was that? It sounded like me but it wasn't. And you called me an ass." He said, accusingly.

"That was you, from the dimension in which I got stuck. He found out how to get me back. He cared, unlike you who just went out and found another piece of ass." Heather pushed his hand away and turned again. "And touch me again and I'll have you kicked out of LivesHigh _forever_." She threatened before he could pull her back.

* * *

"So where were you, really?" Beastboy asked as the game station started up.

"It's none of your business. Stay out of it, Bb." Cyborg picked up his controller as the race started. An automated voice came from the screen.

"Race Beginning. Cyborg verses Beastboy. Three…Two…One…_Go!_" the girl shouted. The blue and green car took off. The green car suddenly pulled ahead as he went into turbo.

"Aha! You shouldn't have done that Bb! It's over now!" Cyborg yelled like the old days. Beastboy smiled, glad to have Cyborg back. The smile, however, quickly turned to a frown as his turbo ended and Cyborg used his, speeding up to the front of him.

"Hey! That was cheating! You can't do that!" Beastboy defended his little green car.

"It's all over, Beastboy." Cyborg said as he passed the finish line.

"Round one goes to Cyborg." The screen said to the both of them. "Round two beginning. Three…Two…One…_Go!_"

"Why won't you tell me?" Beastboy asked, speeding ahead but without turbo this time. "Is it really that personal?" Cyborg sighed beside him.

"Beastboy…I went to see my father." Cyborg said. Beastboy dropped his jaw, having heard Cyborgs history. He turned and stared at Cyborg.

"You did?" He asked in disbelief. "But…but…"

"Round two goes to Cyborg. Round three is not necessary. Game goes to Cyborg." The girl said. Beastboy didn't phase as Cyborg had hoped, so he turned and looked back at Beastboy, sighing.

"Every time I want something, it's always out of my grasp. I just couldn't take it anymore…Anyways, he helped me a little…With the robotics part I mean. He put in a new X9540 Bolt…" Cyborgs shoulders dropped. "Ill be okay though. I just need a little video game time." He said as he started up a new game.

"Race Beginning. Cyborg verses Beastboy." Beastboy hesitated, then grinned and turned back to the screen.

"Well, then prepare to be beat, metal man!" he shouted.

"Three…Two…One…_Go_!"

* * *

Reviews: None yet. Im unloved ( 

Next Chapter: Im actually kinda making this up as I go, but im probally gonna have Heather and Cyborg make contact in the next one. But I dunno so we'll see! .


End file.
